Not Found In Stores
by ProfessorHojotheGEN-I-US
Summary: Franky x Iceburg. Franky really isn't cut out for this. How is he supposed to take care of a sick Iceburg all by himself?


A/N: I just love Franky x Iceburg. So, to show my love, I thought I'd write a story for the pairing! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: One Piece and all its characters belong to the magnificent Eiichiro Oda.

Rating: T

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Not Found In Stores

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

"What do you _mean_ Iceburg's sick?!" The question erupted from my throat almost painfully. Actually, I was a bit surprised at how loud I was. But for some reason, I was pissed. Iceburg wasn't sick. Surely he was faking it or _something_. Still, the question came bashing back into me, echoing off the walls and making even the windows shake.

"Shh, Franky," Kokoro scolded me, quickly covering my mouth with her hand. I thought about biting it, but then I figured I'd get in more trouble than I already was, so I opted against it. "Iceburg's trying to sleep."

"All he ever _does_ is sleep!" I responded back, wrenching my face away from her hand, fuming. I wasn't about to give up without a fight. I figured that Iceburg and Kokoro had made some kind of a pact together to let him sleep in or something, and I was not amused.

When Tom entered the room, coming in to see about the commotion no doubt, I immediately turned on him and laughed, "Heh, Tom-san! Kokoro keeps telling me that Iceburg's sick. I think you and me oughta go in there and drag his lazy ass out of bed!" And with that, I went stomping towards the room that Iceburg and I shared.

But when a large hand swept me away and back to my original position, I got the sinking suspicion that we _weren't_ going to be dragging Iceburg out of bed any time soon. And I frowned deeply at this realization.

"Sorry, Franky," Tom erupted, throwing his head back in laughter, "But Iceburg really is sick! And Kokoro's right, we need to be quiet!"

"And that goes for you as well, Tom," Kokoro scolded once again, shaking her finger at him, "You're laughing way too loud."

I really wanted to bite her finger off. Today, it just kinda seemed like I wanted to bite her. But I would probably be satisfied with biting anyone at the current moment. Not only were Tom and I supposed to work all by ourselves today, down one man, and, consequently slowing the work considerably, but now we had to be _quiet too?_ These demands were just getting more and more ludicrous.

"Kokoro, I don't think you understand how important Baka-burg is to the work we do out there. Sure, he's not as good of a worker as Tom-san and me," I ranted, folding my arms in confidence and nodding my head approvingly at my words of brilliance, "but we need the little guy out there. You know, to gather supplies and stuff."

"I fully understand," Kokoro began, closing the distance on me quickly, scaring me into Tom's arms in the process, "the importance of Iceburg out there. But, and listen to me when I say this, the boy is sick, Franky. Even if he was out there with you, he wouldn't be very much help anyway."

Waving my hand dismissively, I commented, "So he's got a runny nose and a cough; nothing a hard day's work couldn't fix."

"He's got a fever and he barely has enough energy to stand up."

Well, now that was a problem. _If_ she was telling the truth, of course.

Jumping down from Tom's embrace, I decided I'd reason with her. "Fine, fine. If Iceburg's so sick, then prove it."

"Franky, I don't need to prove anything to you," Kokoro said with a sigh, apparently not enjoying my attitude, "Why can't you just believe that he's sick and work without him for one day?"

And I suppose she gave a good point. What, really, was one day going to do? Nothing, in the long run. And though Iceburg was an exceptional worker, never to be vocalized by my lips ever, one day was one day. Twenty four hours, and we didn't even work for that long.

Sighing, I suppose it was about that time for me to give up. And, though I didn't admit it, I conceded a tiny bit of defeat. "All right! Come on, Tom-san! Let's go get to work!" Cheering, I made my way for the door.

"That's the spirit, Franky!" Tom bellowed with a laugh, following behind me.

Sadly, we were immediately rushed from the house faster than all Hell when Kokoro demanded, for the last time, that we were being "too damn noisy."

**-xox-**

Working without Iceburg was a lot harder than I thought.

Actually, it was damn near impossible!

After a few hours of working solely with Tom, I realized just how much work we all do here. And with that little extra bit of man-power, it sure does help to lighten the load. Lifting up wood planks, setting them down, moving them here, moving them there, hammering, nailing, cutting, measuring, sawing … Ah! It was really too much. And the worst part was, with no Iceburg, there was practically no time for me to work on my Battle Franky's.

I was so going to kill that bastard for getting sick!

The worst thing, I determined, was the lack of conversation. With Iceburg, I always had someone to tease and, consequently, get yelled at by. And even though I didn't approve of him yelling at me or scolding me in any way shape or form, it was kinda nice just to be able to chat with someone, hostile or not.

Hell, I'd even chat with him about the weather at this point!

Not that Tom wasn't great to talk to, but when he was working, the man was like a machine. Lift, place, pound, repeat. And trying to talk to him was practically like speaking gibberish. Unless, of course, one was fluent in snorts and grunts. Seriously, when I asked him, "Hey Tom-san! Can I borrow this?" and he responded, "Merf? Gerf morh," I knew it was going to be a long day.

More than once I had asked Iceburg to hand me a tool or some other device that I needed at the current time. And, not remembering he was in bed, I'd turn around angrily and start to get all defensive on his ass. Unfortunately, he wasn't there, like expected. And I wasn't sure if I was more disappointed by the fact that he was lying in bed sick or by my own stupidity for repeatedly forgetting my mistake.

Definitely my stupidity.

It wasn't until Tom called for break that I realized that I had never been so happy to not have to work. If running in the house and kissing the floor was any indication of that.

"Working hard, were you?" Kokoro asked me, setting out lunch.

"Yeah, well," I began, immediately shoving a sandwich in my mouth as soon as it entered my reach, "Without Iceburg, it's a real pain, you know? Guy's gotta work extra hard so we don't get behind."

"You did splendid today, Franky!" Tom boomed, entering the house and sitting down at the table to enjoy his lunch as well.

"Thanks, Tom-san!" I smiled, taking a large drink. Then, turning to Kokoro, I asked, "So how's Iceburg doin'?"

"Oh, he's all right," Kokoro responded, her voice just a whisper.

"Good! After lunch I'll go get him up and outta bed to get ready to help us!"

"Actually," Kokoro interrupted, sitting down at the table as well, "you're not going to be working after lunch."

"What? Really?!" I questioned excitedly, jumping in my chair, "We get the rest of the day off?"

"Well, yes," she replied, clearing some of Tom's dishes, "But only because Tom and I need to go shopping for some things and get Iceburg his medicine."

The smile faded from my face in a flash, as if it were never there. "Medicine? What medicine?" Even I heard the slight quiver of worry in my voice. So when Tom and Kokoro gave me a look that suggested, "Aw, you _do_ care," I merely turned away and huffed, "Well, guess we can't let him die."

Smooth, Franky. Real smooth.

Kokoro chuckled a little and replied, "Don't worry. It's not a huge problem. The doctor just told us to buy something so that he could sleep a little easier."

"Doctor? When did he go to the doctor?"

"Well, actually," Kokoro continued the conversation while shooing Tom off to go get ready, "the doctor paid a little visit here. Just to make sure everything was ok."

"Then why does he need medicine? He's not ok, is he?" I was kinda getting scared. If it was serious enough to where Iceburg needed medicine that we didn't already have, then that must mean he's really, really sick.

"Oh, he's going to be fine, Franky," Kokoro's voice was soothing. Resting her hand on my shoulder, she finished, "We just need you to watch over him, all right? He's not supposed to get out of bed, and if he tries to resist, you have my permission to pin him down. Gently, of course."

I didn't like this. Considering I hated being sick myself, I _really_ hated being around other sick people. Not only did it make me extremely uncomfortable, but I always have this nagging worry that something terrible will happen while I'm alone with them and I'd have to call an ambulance or something.

"We won't be too long," Tom's voice blared out suddenly, breaking up my thoughts, "All you gotta do is sit there and stare at him. He won't be doing much moving, so … good luck at keeping yourself occupied." Tom laughed again. Truthfully, I wanted to trade Tom places and go with Kokoro instead, but they were already out the door when the thought came into fruition.

"Hey, wait!" I shouted, walking after them in vain. My only response back was, "Oh, and don't wake him up, Franky! The boy needs sleep."

And then they were gone. Into the streets of Water 7. And here I was: Alone at home with a sick Iceburg. Even Yokozuna had gone with Tom before I had a chance to beg otherwise.

This was shaping up to be one shitty day.

**-xox-**

I walked back into the house quite dejectedly. There was nothing I wanted to do less than go stare at a sleeping Iceburg for God knows how long. But it was the duty I was entrusted with, so I figured that I may as well just get this over with. But he owed me _big_ time!

Pulling in a chair from the kitchen, I dragged the creaky wooden piece of furniture into the bedroom and set it in the corner. Plopping down in it with a long sigh, I set my sights on Iceburg.

He was in such a pitiful state.

The covers rose and fell in erratic movements, suggesting that Iceburg was either in a great deal of pain or extremely uncomfortable. I opted to go for the later. His breath came out in such hoarse, shaky gasps that it was like he had just finished running a marathon without stopping. His face was severely flushed; patches of red shining clearly on his cheeks. Yet, his skin was so pale. Paler than I had ever seen it before.

Frightened, I got out of the chair and crawled over to him. The thing that shocked me the most was not the intense color of blush painting his cheeks or breathing that came out in gasps, but the sweat that was running in streams down his face and neck.

Even though I had done much more work than he had today, I wasn't sweating nearly as bad as he was currently. Scared, I put my hand to his forehead. I remember Kokoro telling me that he had a temperature, so I wanted to see if I could tell if he was in the normal range or not. Relatively, anyway.

But when I put my hand to his head, I withdrew it in such extreme haste that it projected past me so fast that my shoulder popped in sheer strain. The blush wasn't as a great of an indicator as I would've hoped. It felt like I had pressed my hand to a hot stove. Seriously, this couldn't be normal.

His hair was matted to his face in uneven and sporadic patterns. His eyes were squinted together in suggested pain, redness surrounding them. His lips were drawn apart, trying desperately to let enough air in to breath. And through coughs and wheezes, it seemed like he was having a hard time doing that. Iceburg's face was such a pale, deathly white color, that it looked like all the blood in his body had just up and vanished.

The worst part about all of this was no matter how high Iceburg's temperature was rising, it seemed his body wasn't registering that. That sporadic shifting of the covers I saw earlier? It was his intense shivering. He was shivering so hard I could easily thought it was below zero in here. Fact was, it wasn't nearly that cold, and Iceburg's body was having a serious debate over temperature.

Not good.

"H-hey, Iceburg," I squeaked out, surprised by the cowardice of my voice, "Cut it out, man. You're freaking me out!" I screamed the last part so loud that it pounded roughly against my ears. I could hear my own blood pounding, feel my heart beating against my chest. And the rate at which it was quickening was _not_ helping the situation.

Trying to warm him up, with lack of anything else better to do, I wrapped my arms around him. But, just as I had pulled away when I touched his forehead, I retracted my body from him as well. He was soaking wet!

Yanking the covers from his body, I saw that the sheets he was lying on, the pillow his head was barely resting against, and the thin shirt and long pants he was left sleeping in, were completely drenched in sweat.

I had never been so terrified. Truly, I had never seen anyone sweat so much either. Recovering from the shock of that, after hearing a particularly bone chilling cough courtesy of Iceburg, I raced to grab some more blankets from the closet as well as another pillow.

When I reentered the room, I saw Iceburg's body rising and falling unevenly, his body curled together closely. My guess, trying to get warm. And as I removed the sweat covered sheets from his body, I began to realize just how serious this was. Iceburg was, admittedly, a hard sleeper, but even _he_ should've woken up by now. But no matter how much I wished it, Iceburg's eyes stayed closed and gave no indication that he was awake at all.

Throwing the sheets to the floor, forgotten, I rushed to where Iceburg was and hoisted him into my arms. Though I wasn't all that much larger than him, I hoped my little amount of body heat would be enough to settle him down.

And as I held him, trying to calm his shaking body, I felt my own shirt begin to get wet. Thinking it was sweat and wondering if I was only making it worse, I pulled Iceburg from me just enough to see tears pouring from his eyes. I hoped, at first, that it _was_ only sweat … but, I just got the feeling that it wasn't. To think that Iceburg was going through so much pain right now hurt me as well.

So much, in fact, that I felt my own eyes fill up with tears. My throat began to go dry, making slight hiccupping sounds. I didn't like this, not at all. It wasn't fair that Iceburg had to be in so much pain. But what was worse was that I couldn't help him. I just didn't know how to!

So, as the tears streamed down my face, I held Iceburg tightly, hoping against all hope that what I was doing was going to have some effect.

**-xox-**

It seemed like an eternity before Iceburg's shaking stopped just enough to wear I could appropriately set him down on his own without fear that he'd sweat to death. Not that he had stopped sweating entirely, but the amount that he was nothing to be _too_ worried about.

Gathering up the forgotten and in serious need of a washing bed sheets, I threw them uncaringly into the hamper and returned to the bedroom. Noticing that Iceburg had seemed to calm down, I smiled a little in relief. Well, the alternative was that he was slowly dying, but, after thinking the thought, I immediately pounded my head into a wall and cursed myself for even thinking such a thing.

Spreading the new sheets out all nice and pretty, while fluffing up the pillow for added effect, I put my hands on my hips and nodded approvingly at my handiwork.

Giving one last glance before turning to Iceburg, I said calmly, "Iceburg, let's get you into a nice, clean bed, what do you say?"

But, when I turned around and saw that Iceburg wasn't there, my heart sunk.

Hair sticking up on the back of my neck, pupils contracting, fear building, I let out a very appropriate, "Oh, _fuck!_"

Where could he have gone? I mean, seriously!? The guy was practically bed ridden at the moment!! My only thought as to how he got away so fast was that someone had stolen him. Yes, someone had broken in during the few minutes I was preparing the bed and taken Iceburg, all without me noticing or suspecting a thing. But this wasn't the time to dwell on bad scenarios, I needed to find him. _Now!_

Running from the room, I glanced down the hallway and didn't spot him. Now, it was all just a matter of checking every room. He wasn't in the kitchen, wasn't in the dining room. But, to my great relief, I found him grasping roughly onto the bathroom doorframe.

"Iceburg!" I yelled, anger subsiding only slightly, "Why the Hell did you leave the room! You know you're not supposed to get out of bed!" I was starting to sound like a parent, and it was really pissing me off. Damn it, I was too young for these things!

Grabbing his arm, I stated, "You're supposed to be in bed. Now, let's get you back to the bedroom and –" And when I noticed he wasn't coming, I turned on him with a huff. However, my anger didn't last very long.

He was looking at me with slitted eyes, barely open but extremely red and slightly puffy. His breathing, again, was rough, coming through his lips in gasps. Face still flushed, it was like he was looking at me, but not. Even though he was staring _right_ at me, it's like I didn't even exist. Like I was just some force disembodingly lifting his arm into the air.

"Iceburg?" I questioned his name cautiously, scared that he didn't recognize who I was. And, when I got no reply, I became even more frightened. This wasn't right. This _so _wasn't right! Even if he did have the flu or a fever, it shouldn't be so bad that he forgot who I was!

Shaking him a bit, he gave no resistance as he sank further into the doorway. Hair falling over his eyes, coughing hoarsely, Iceburg's arm felt so limp in my hand. As if none of his muscles were planning on working. It was the arm of … well, a doll. And that's what he was: A doll. He couldn't really move on his own, and he wasn't speaking to me. It was a wonder to me how he even got _this_ far.

"Iceburg!" This time, I yelled his name sternly, determined to get a response. I was happy, at least, to get a slight response at him. And when he looked at me, seeming to use all his strength just to hold his head up, I almost lost my resolve. But, keeping my composure and not getting too overly excited, I looked straight into his eyes. Blurry and seemingly lifeless, suddenly there was a faint twinkle and then: "Franky?"

It was weak and barely louder than a mouse's sneeze, but I heard it. I most definitely heard Iceburg's voice! Ecstatic, I proclaimed, "Yeah, Iceburg! It's me! Franky!"

He gave a few grunting moans which suggested to me that he was really coming around. Clapping my hands in joy, I stood up straight and said, "Let's get you back to bed, mister!"

Unfortunately, I should have figured there was a reason that Iceburg had picked the bathroom to crawl to, of all places. Because as soon as I reached a hand out to him, he turned with a flash to the toilet and immediately started to release his stomach contents into it.

All my happiness seemed to vanish at that point. He moved only so he could be sicker. Great.

Taking the liberty to hold his hair back, lest he should vomit all over that as well, I waited with him patiently, rubbing his back, saying stupidly meaningless yet soothing things in his ear as he wretched his guts out.

**-xox-**

Thankfully, the vomiting ended relatively quick. I figured that he didn't have much in stomach anyway, considering he hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch today.

However, when he was done, he sank heavily to the floor of the bathroom. But I was most certainly not about to leave him in there; so, hoisting his upper half over my shoulder and grabbing his waist with my other free hand, I practically dragged him back to the bedroom. I say dragged because, no matter how much his feet wanted to work, they weren't really getting the job done at the moment.

When we got back to the bedroom, I noticed that my perfectly made bed was still sitting there, waiting to be slept upon. And I was just about to lay him down in it, until I realized how sweaty he still was. Not necessarily him as much as it was his clothing.

And while I didn't really want to be in this current predicament, I reasoned it could always be worse. Hell, Iceburg could be totally alert and threatening to rip my nuts off. I liked the alternative of having to change an Iceburg that probably would never be aware of what was happening to him anyway.

So, picking out some clothes that I had seen him sleep in before, I set out to begin my work. Of course, the only person I've ever had to dress was myself, so this was going to be a whole new world of insanity.

Sitting on the floor with him, I first removed Iceburg's shirt. He shivered instinctively and fell back against me harshly. I noticed how chilled his skin still felt, and it immediately sent pity and sadness through my body. I sincerely hoped I would never have to go through such a rough sickness.

Next, I removed his pants, though … it did take me awhile. I really had to convince myself that this was normal and I shouldn't think anything of it.

Truth be told, though, I did have a slight crush on Iceburg. Well, slight was pushing it a bit. Ok, slight was totally out of the question. I had the hots for Iceburg. I was so completely enamored with this guy, that sometimes the mere sight of him was enough to give me an orgasm. Sure, I acted like a little bitch to him, but there was something so strong between us, that I think even he realized it.

And that's why this task was so hard. But it simply _had_ to be done! So, after finally removing the pants, I was now down to just his underwear. Obviously, my greatest challenge. I tried to tell myself that he could wear those, that it wasn't really that big of a deal. But, when I got brave enough to actually feel them, I noticed that they were sweat-soaked as well. Damn this man and his incessant sweating!

After a huge ordeal of convincing myself that he was a guy and I had seen everything he had been hiding under there, I ripped his boxers off so suddenly that his heels smashed into the floor with a loud thud.

Covering my mouth with my hands in fear, I waited to see if he was going to turn around and beat me. Unfortunately, I wasn't so lucky.

Instead, Iceburg merely moaned and shifted around in my lap, coming to rest so that he was now sideways in my laps rather than having his back to me. _Not_ good.

My breathing started to increase pace again, but, this time, not from fear. I would have to work quickly if I wanted to get Iceburg some clothes before he froze to death or something.

So, fetching a pair of boxers that I had forgotten to retrieve with the pajamas, I stopped mid step. Truly, he was such a beautiful man. Had he been awake, I would have received a hard punch to the face for saying something so bluntly, but it was true. Though not a woman, Iceburg sure had the beauty of one. His long, purple hair, so smooth and silky, the way it flowed over his shoulders while he worked or the way it flew backwards as he tilted his head back in a laugh.

Or his lips. Oh, I could just kiss those lips forever. They were so soft looking, so pretty. And even though it was hard to believe that all those insults could accurately escape such a wonderful mouth as his, they sure found a way.

And there were just so many other things that drew me to him. He was in shape, he was smart, attractive, athletic, funny … but, my favorite thing was his smile. And not just his regular old smile when Tom shows us something new or when he gets excited for something; no, the smile I'm talking about is the one designed for me and only me. It's a smile with genuine love hidden behind it. The kind of smile you can only give to someone you really care for. And, whenever he smiles at me with this smile, my heart skips a beat.

Hell, even though he's a bastard, I love him.

Shaking my head, I realized that I still had a task to do. The poor guy was just sitting there naked, waiting to be dressed. And because he was sick, he practically needed his clothes all the more.

So, pulling up the boxers with some trouble, I then pulled his pants up to his hips and yanked the shirt over his head.

Laying him in bed, I noticed that he was looking much better now, if still not sweaty and breathing roughly. But it was ten times better than how he had looked when I first entered the bedroom.

"I'll be right back, Iceburg," I told him, pulling the covers over his body, "I'm going to go get something to make your fever more bearable, ok?"

I knew I wasn't going to get a response in return, so, walking quietly from the room, I headed for the bathroom.

I returned quickly with a bowl full of cold water and a face towel. Sitting down beside Iceburg on the floor, I immediately dipped the towel in the water and rung it out a little before setting it on his forehead. I received a quick gasp for my efforts and, at first, it looked like he was going to struggle against it. But, just as fast as he flinched, his body settled down, seemingly enjoying the cold towel. Blankets now covering his body, he began to shiver less and less.

After about five minutes, I figured it was about time to change the water on the towel. So, removing it from his head, I dunked the towel in the water and squeezed the excess out. Turning back to place the wet cloth on Iceburg's head, I was pleasantly surprised.

He was awake.

"Franky?" His voice was weak and it sounded like he was using all his strength just to get _that_ out.

"Hey, buddy," I replied, being nicer to him than I had ever thought possible, "How ya doin'?"

He sighed heavily before replying, "Fine."

I knew he was definitely lying, but I doubted that it was his fault. He probably didn't want me to worry, and I really didn't want him to overexert himself anyway.

Laughing, I went to replace the towel on his forehead, "Well, that's great."

Of course, the moment I leaned over to place said towel on said forehead, I was pulled down suddenly. Dropping the towel off to the side, I blinked rapidly in confusion. What the heck just happened here?

I realized that I was currently leaning over Iceburg, my leg's straddling his hips. Arms raised over his head and my face only inches away from his, I stared straight into his eyes. His, gleaming with something other than sickness, and mine, obviously laced with confusion. I was about to ask him where he got enough strength to pull me over him like that, but my words were lost when he whispered, "Thank you, Franky."

His mouth forming slowly into a smile._ That_ smile. The smile meant solely for me.

And I smiled back.

Lowering my head, my lips touched his in a sudden spark of passion. His skin seemed to feel immensely warmer under my touch, and our mouths moved to together like they were built for each other.

His arms wrapped quickly around my back, pulling me down closer, allowing our kiss to be deeper and much more passionate. But, of course, this was a sick man I was dealing with here, and, unfortunately, our kissing couldn't continue on this way.

Pulling away, smile set in place once again and eyes shining, Iceburg looked up at me and said another silent "thank you" before drifting off to sleep, arms still wrapped around me.

I thought about pulling away and letting him sleep peacefully without me lying there, but I noticed how much calmer he was with me there, so … I decided to stay. Flipping over to his side, I pulled Iceburg close to my body and kissed his forehead.

"You're welcome, Iceburg."

**-xox-**

When Tom, Kokoro, and Yokuzuna returned later that evening, they woke me quietly from the bed and asked me to join them in the living room.

After prying Iceburg's arms out from around me, I lifted the covers up over his shoulders and walked quickly over to the door. I watched his form, now breathing much more like a sleeping person than a sick person, as the light from the hallway covered him slowly before the door closed completely and he was left to rest.

"I'm so proud of you, Franky," was the first thing Kokoro said to me when I entered the living room, "You spent the whole day with Iceburg! And he seems to be doing a whole lot better."

"Well, it was kind of a pain in the butt, though," I admitted, honestly, conveniently leaving out the part where I got terrified that he might die numerous times.

"Good job, Franky!" Tom laughed, giving me a pat on the back, "I'm sure Iceburg is very grateful."

"Yeah, well, he better be," I responded, rubbing my hair and then asked, "Hey, why were you guys gone for so long! Where the Hell did you go!?"

"Ah, we got a little side-tracked," Tom admitted, rubbing the back of his head, "But we had full trust in you, my boy!"

Grumbling, I was glad that I was so trusted by them and everything, but I wasn't particularly happy that they just decided to do their own thing while they were out. Trying not to get too angry with them, I tried to focus on something else, "So, did you get Iceburg's medicine?"

"Yes," Kokoro began, "But, it doesn't seem like he needs it now."

"What?! What do you mean? Did you seriously just leave me here with a sick man for _hours_ all for medicine, and now you're going to tell me, 'Aw, it didn't matter anyway?' What kind of sick joke is that?!"

"Well, Franky. The best medicines aren't necessarily found in stores."

She ended so vaguely, that I wasn't sure if I wanted to pound my head into the floor or scream. "That's it, I'm going to bed!" I huffed, stomping my way back to the bedroom, "Goodnight!"

I heard their goodnights as I closed the door behind me. Getting my pajamas on, I walked over to the bed and got in.

Staring at the wall, I asked myself out loud, "What are you doing, fool?" And I immediately turned around to face Iceburg. Reaching my arms out, I grabbed him and pulled him close to me. I was surprised at how easily he snuggled into me, and it made me feel exceptionally happy.

Running my hand through his hair, I said a silent, "Good night, Iceburg," before feeling sleep start to over take me as well.

And right before I feel asleep, I rationalized to myself: He may be an incredibly huge pain in the ass, capable of making me want to rip my hair out and scream to the heaven's a cry of sheer futility, but … he's _my_ pain in the ass, and I was planning on keeping it that way.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

The End

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

A/N: Yay! Franky x Iceburg! I've finally written one. Truly, I can die happy. I so hope you enjoyed reading it, because I absolutely adored writing it. Reviews are very much appreciated, and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
